Molly: The Halfling
by Sunny Shademare0
Summary: I am terrible at summaries, besides I read someone's story a bit similar and wanted to try it myself in my own way. I do not own HTTYD in any way just my oc.


**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, either the movie or the series or books even. I felt the need to try this out and I hope it goes well.**

**Molly: Oh yes and if I do something wrong in this story just blame the writer.**

**Me: ...what are you doing here?(Looks at oc a bit surprised)**

**Molly: Telling the readers that I am innocent in all of this.**

**Me: You don't exist yet you can't just show up here like this!**

**Molly: Yeah sure anyway, folks enjoy her first story of this series. ( runs away to hide)**

**Me: ...yeah what she said I hope you guys enjoy this. ^^**

* * *

It was a plain sunny day in the state of California of the USA; everyone is mostly driving around in their cars to get to work or school. Few people actually walk or take their bikes to get around as this state is one that has many highways. One girl was walking as she usually does to her work at a gas station just listening to her iPod music. She was around five foot five with tannish skin; dark brown medium hair that most people think is just black. She wore dark blue jeans and a brown domo shirt with white sneakers. A light brown headband kept her hair out of her face and she wore brown eye glasses that were on her dark brown eyes. After arriving in her work she took off her headphones and put on a fake smile for the customers knowing this was another boring day. Though it won't be until later on that she would find out how wrong she is.

_**At the island of Berk**_

(Hiccup POV)

I was flying on Toothless with the others as usual away from Berk; we were told there was a new island not far from Dragon Island. It would probably be a home to new dragons so I suggested we go search it real quick to check things out. I can see the island now and it isn't very big but big enough for anything to live there. I turn to look at Astrid and the other and nodded my head before pointing down signaling for us to land. Once we did I got off Toothless who shook himself like usual before looking around with curiosity and slight nervousness.

"**Alright guys, I think we should split up into teams so we can explore better. Ruff, Tuff you guys go east while Fishlegs and Snotlout go west. Astrid and I will go north and we'll meet back here before it gets too dark to head back."**

"**Hey why can't I go with Astrid this time?"**

I could see Astrid glare at Snotlout and winced knowing she could handle herself and personally I liked it when she told off my cousin.

"**Don't make me hurt you Snotlout."**

And that was all that could be said since I doubted anyone went against her when she was angry at them. It didn't help that he had tried to flirt with her again before we even left Berk. Astrid and I started walking in our own direction like the others while Toothless and Stormfly followed us to keep us safe. I was hoping we might find some new dragons or something interesting to happen. After a few hours we were going to head back a bit disappointed before Toothless nudged me to show me there was a cave towards our right and I could see a faint red glow.

"**Hey what's that glow in there?"**

Astrid looked as well and she seemed curious about it before she smacked my shoulder with her hand with a smile. Again. Seriously, I sometimes wonder if she enjoys doing that because I wasn't as strong as the other Vikings.

"**Well come on then Hiccup let's check it out. Maybe we get to find a new dragon for you and Fishlegs to study this time."**

I smiled at her not minding her ways as we walked in the cave following the red glow hoping it wasn't anything dangerous. We would always be cautious of course but Vikings weren't cowards just from a glowing light. After a few minutes we arrived in a larger room that almost looked like some kind of shrine with a pedestal in the middle. As we got closer I could see the red glow looked like some kind of red gem on it. There was also some writing on the ground in front of it, though I noticed our dragons didn't come closer and they seemed a bit nervous.

"**Hey what's wrong Toothless?"**

"**Maybe we should go Hiccup; our dragons never get this nervous unless it's trouble."**

"**Yeah, let me just read this and we'll go."**

Looking down at the writing I studied it for a moment before reading it curious of its words and the red gem as well.

"_**To whoever finds this place beware of the gem, for it means the island of fate has risen again.**_

_**Touch the gem and you will learn knowledge greater than any other, but only if you are pure of heart.**_

_**If your heart is of darkness or fear then turn away now or bring down the anger of all the gods upon thee and all you hold dear."**_

Well, that seemed straight to the point and I turned to Astrid who raised an eye at me as if to ask what I would do. Looking at Toothless he whined slightly but I knew he would support me no matter what I decide to do. Turning back to the red gem I sighed before stepping closer to it and grabbed it hoping nothing bad happened. Nothing happened at first before I felt the gem actually getting a bit warmer and I let go with a cry of surprise and backed away feeling a slight burn on my right hand and we all covered our eyes as we were blinded from the light the gem gave off filling the room. If I know what this day would bring I wonder if I would have still touched that gem.

* * *

**Me: And there is the first chapter, please review everyone and give me pointers and or ideas for this story. ^^**

**Molly: And don't flame us, but if are going to then do it to her not me and the others.**

**Me: ...Would you get out of here already?! (Chases oc away)**


End file.
